There is an article transfer device, having a pair of article holders which can be projected and retracted along a horizontal projecting and retracting direction, for transferring an article to a transfer target location by projecting the pair of article holders toward a projected position with the article held by the pair of article holders. When performing this operation, the pair of article holders hold both ends of the article, or more specifically, the both ends in a lateral direction that intersects the projecting and retracting direction perpendicularly in a horizontal plane. With respect to how the article is held by article holders, an article is, for example, clamped between the pair of article holders, or is held by an engaging claw which is provided to each of the pair of article holders and which engages corresponding lateral end of the article. JP Publication of Application No. 2011-225373 (Patent Document 1) discloses an article transfer device whose structure is simplified by eliminating the need for an operatively connecting mechanism for operatively connecting the pair of article holders mechanically by providing a pair of motors, namely, a first projecting and retracting motor for projecting and retracting the first article holder of the pair of article holders and a second projecting and retracting motor for projecting and retracting a second article holder of the pair of article holders.
The article transfer device of Patent Document 1 is provided with projected and retracted position detection means for detecting the projected position and retracted position of the first article holder as well as transfer control means for controlling the operation of the pair of projecting and retracting motors. And when the projected and retracted position detection means detects that the first article holder has been moved to a position corresponding to the projected position under the control of the transfer control means, the transfer control means stops the operation of the pair of projecting and retracting motors to stop the pair of article holders at the projected position.